


【授权翻译/羊猹】我一直想要的那种朋友

by HallowNox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Spoilers, Multi, Narrator Chara, Past Character Death, casual ableist language
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowNox/pseuds/HallowNox
Summary: *那是Asriel。*我最好的朋友。
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译/羊猹】我一直想要的那种朋友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the type of friend i wish i always had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273186) by [wordbending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending). 



*那是Asriel。

*他是我最好的朋友。

*Asriel看起来和以前一模一样。

*……不过这话对你来说没有什么用，不是吗？

*不过……他身上还是有一些和以前不一样的地方。他的那个表情让我有点想起他的母亲。

*或者他可能正试着模仿她，随便吧。

*Asriel是对的。你应该让他一个人呆着。

*我……我不想再听了。Frisk，求求你，我们走吧。

*为什么你不想走……是因为你的多愁善感吗？

*或者……你只是好奇？你只是想听他会说些什么话？想知道我会说些什么？

*你是想知道为什么我会爬上这座山吗？你是想知道为什么我憎恨人类？

*我觉得关于这些，你比任何人都要清楚。

*或者……你并没有在问。

*好吧，不管怎么样，有的时候还是不要问问题比较好。

*……

*……

*……哈。哈 哈 哈。

*……

*呵呵呵呵呵呵

*……

*……

*哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

*你这是什么表情？你没有明白吗？这不是很明显嘛！

*他甚至都没有意识到我就在这里！哈哈哈哈哈！

*哈，哈，哈……

*闭嘴，我没有在哭。

*我很好，没看到吗？看着我的脸，我很好。

*不要再盯着我了。

*停下！让我一个人呆着！

*……

*……

*其实，你知道的，他是对的。

*我不是一个好的朋友。

*我不是一个好人。

*哈，哈……发生的所有事，都是我的错。

*那不是“我们的”计划。自始至终，那只是我一个人的计划。我当时……强迫他和我一起。

*吞下那些花的人是我。抱着尸体跨越屏障的人是我。想要毁灭人类的是我。而他……一直想要阻止我。

*而我从来没有听从过他的想法。

*呃，我不觉得他知道原因，但是……其实……

*当我快要死掉的时候，我坚持了几天……保持着我的决心……这样我就可以再多看看他。

*我不想放手。

*我那时是那么的自私，我并没有真的为了他，或者Toriel，或者Asgore考虑过。我一心想着我自己和我想要的。自始至终都是这样。

*我当时告诉他我的计划是打破屏障、解放怪物们……

*但是那真的是我想要做的吗？或者我只是想复仇？

*甚至我自己也不知道。但是我当时十分自负。

*这些事已经不重要了。就算我的目的是高尚的，最后的结局也不会有什么不同。

*怪物们依然会被困在地底。

*Asriel，我最好的朋友，依然会，呃，你知道的。

*他的爸爸依然会……杀死那些人类。而他的父母依然会……分开。

*我依然会死。

*在我爬这座山之前，为了活下去，我什么都做了。

*我偷东西，我打伤人。这些对我来说都不算什么。

*但是我不知道为什么。我不知道我活着是为了什么。

*现在我意识到了……我只是害怕。我不知道当我死了之后会发生什么，那对我来说比任何事都要恐怖。

*不管怎么说，那是很久以前的想法了……你知道那种感受，不是吗？

*但是现在，我意识到我做错了。我不应该那么自私。我不应该紧抓着性命不放。

*不。实际上，我就不应该被生下来。

*如果我知道我爬上山之后会有人找到我，我肯定不会那么做。

*那样的话，Asriel可以找到一个不同的朋友……一个他“一直想要的那种朋友”，然后所有的这些事都不会发生。

*……什么？你不这么认为？

*……

*我们的挂坠？我……我不明白。你在做什么？

*……“永远的好朋友”？

*你是个笨蛋，对吧？这玩意儿现在还有用吗？

*那是很久以前的事了。就像他刚才说的那样……你才是那种他真的想要的朋友。一开始就应该是你和他在一起。

*……

*Frisk……

*你用不着跟我撒谎。

*我告诉过你了……如果我没有被生下来……

*那屏障就不会被破坏？

*七个人类灵魂也不会被收集？

*如果没有我和Asriel的友谊……没有我们的回忆……你和我永远不可能拯救Asriel？

*……而且你也不会走到这里？

*哈 哈 哈……那不是真的。

*那……那……不是……真的……

*我……我……我就不是一个好人！你还不明白吗？！

*我什么也没有做，那都是你的功劳，Frisk！

*所有我做过的事……在我做了那么多事之后……在我伤害了那么多人之后……

*为什么……为什么你还是对我那么好？

*……

*你……你不用……

*……Frisk，你很温暖。

*尽管我并不是真的存在……尽管我只是一个影子……我依然能感受到。

*你灵魂的温度。

*那……感觉很好。

*哈哈……还好我只是个幽灵，不是吗？

*不然的话你的衣服就会湿透了。

*……

*……Frisk，谢谢你。你对我来说，真的是个很好的朋友。

*但我不可能永远和你在一起。

*当你离开地底时……你回到地表生活后……我没有办法再和你待在一起。

*金色花……你没有注意到你衣服上的金色花种子吗？

*那就是我。

*从一开始，我的灵魂……就是通过这些种子和你系在一起的。

*但是……现在你的衣服上的种子太少了。你会走得太远。即使只是在屏障那里，我也能感觉到我自己在消逝……我拼尽全力才留了下来。

*对不起。

*看来你必须得失去某个人了。

*Frisk，不用为我担心。我会没事的。

*而且我更愿意留在Asriel身边。你应该去地表上生活……快乐地生活。

*而且……

*总得有人照顾那些花，不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：我觉得在游戏中Chara一直跟随着Frisk，并且扮演了旁白的角色这点是很明显的……所以我猜Asriel说Frisk是“他一直想要的朋友”时，他真的很受伤。真应该有谁来抱抱这些孩子们。  
> 译者注：我很喜欢对于这段对话中隐藏矛盾的补足，而且chara和asriel的想法虽然十分冲突但他们的相似之处作者也通过让chara的台词与asriel的台词相似来表现（“你为什么对我那么好”以及“总得有人来照顾这些花），这就是这对小孩的关系真挚的表现和诠释。  
> 原作链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273186


End file.
